


Honor Bound

by ywhiterain



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Atemu flippant attitude after losing to Marik earns him a painful lesson in submission.
Relationships: Yami no Malik x Yami no Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	Honor Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Written ‘05. Unabashed kink. I’d call it slightly more ooc than I’d like, but I didn’t cringe a lot while rereading so I decided to post it on main.

After a moment, he regained his senses and pushed his hands against the wall and pushed forward in hopes to escape. However, he didn’t have much luck, as his attacker was considerably stronger then him and only had to grab Atemu’s wrists, push them against the wall, and close the remaining space between the two of them to stop the attack.

Undaunted, Atemu turned his full attention to the kiss in hopes to gain control there. He struggled to take over, but quickly became low on breath and light headed. Realizing he would have to yield or faint, he allowed his shoulders to drop and titled his head to the side slightly, submitting to the kiss completely.

The kiss abruptly stopped. “I win.”

Atemu glared at his attacker until he caught his breath. “Yes.”

“Are you going to be a sore loser?”

“Perhaps,” Atemu said.

“Perhaps then, I’ll have the pleasure of punishing you before we get started.”

Knowing full well that he would regret it soon, Atemu said, “perhaps I might just enjoy it, Marik.”

Marik’s eyes flashed dangerously as he dug his nails into Atemu’s writs, “I assure you, you will not enjoy one moment.”

Wincing slightly, Atemu said, “I am enjoying myself this very moment.”

Marik pressed his lips on Atemu’s jaw line before saying, “Tell me, Pharaoh, do you remember when I broke a bone in each of your limbs?”

Atemu froze, the memory of that night a month ago flashing in his mind. His throat suddenly dry, he managed to say, “I do.”

Mark kissed up his jaw to his ears and whispered, “I showed you mercy than by not fucking you afterwards and healing you the next morning. That is a mistake I do not intend to make again tonight.”

Lowering his eyes, knowing he was honor bound and had not choice but to submit because he lost, Atemu said as evenly as he could mange, “I understand.”

“Good,” Marik said and unceremoniously led Atemu to their room. After several hours, the sounds of bones breaking, harsh blows to unprotected flesh, muffled screams, and soft whimpers filling the house were replaced by heavy breathing and desperate apologizes.


End file.
